


Crossed Wires

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO Cat Grant, Cat Grant Comes Back, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Femslash, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kara da
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: The whole point of the dreaded V-Day is to cater to your partner, not your own feelings on the holiday... right?





	Crossed Wires

Cat braces herself as she steps onto her private elevator. Squaring her shoulders and straightening her spine, she’s hell in four-inch heels, ready to be unleashed on her unsuspecting minions.

_God_ , she missed this in Washington.

Still, five months back now. Four months and thirty days of that dating Kara, the only reporter at CatCo who conveniently seems to work no further than throwing distance from Cat’s reclaimed office most days. The staff remember how Kara would always be missing when Lena came looking for her, but that hasn’t been a problem since Cat’s return. 

Of course the dating part hasn’t been officially announced, but the office has assumed the two were hooking up long before anything ( _a kiss, on the balcony, in the rain_ ) ever happened. Still, Kara has her ways. It’s their first V-Day as a couple, and Cat has to admit she’s gritting her teeth at the thought of getting through it. From the first glance, Kara is transparently the type to think it’s a wonderful and romantic holiday, and Cat is going to have to be appropriately gracious about it.

The things she does for… well. That l-word that isn’t lust, that nobody has quite said out loud yet. That, yes.

Thank God her new assistant is vaguely competent, even if the girl does break out into a cold sweat every time Cat summons her. Being introduced to CatCo under James has made her soft, but Cat will work that out of poor Eve in record time. Her assistance in Valentine preparations for Kara has been exemplary, at least. Let no one say that Cat Grant can’t deploy the romantic big guns when called upon.

When she steps off the elevator, there’s no parade float’s worth of heart-shaped balloons, no path mapped out in rose petals. Cat pauses for a second, wondering if there’s going to be some sort of motion trigger. Kara really does get too many ideas from her weaponry-obsessed sister. 

Oh, well a calmer start to the day then. Kara can be discreet when it suits her. Pulling her sunglasses off, Cat pauses in the doorway of her office, sure something will fall or spring or pop out of a drawer. Hmm. It would seem Kara is playing the long game. 

She sits at her desk, which hasn’t a single chocolate or candy on it. Not even a glass of her own M&Ms. None of her angular awards have been replaced by fluffy teddy bears. And her color scheme of gold and white is intact, nary a splash of red to ruin it.

By the time she turns on her computer, Cat has to tell herself that she’s not upset that Kara hasn’t replaced the wallpaper with a naked selfie. Or at least a cartoon Cupid. 

It’s fine, really. This is far more professional.

***

Kara is delayed three times on her way to work, each time by an idiotic man who has caused a small but potentially dangerous fire. Whether lighting candles in daylight (who does that?) or attempting to cook breakfast for the first time, she’s really done with romance by the time she explains to Casanova number three that lighting alcohol on fire doesn’t quite substitute for a mimosa. 

Hoping Snapper hasn’t noticed her late arrival, she makes a beeline for her office. Using it openly now that Cat is back has made Kara feel at home in the halls of CatCo again. Well, that and all the after-work makeout sessions with Cat. That has been quite the development over the past few months. 

So used to modifying her strength, Kara is a little baffled when her door doesn’t open at the first pinky nudge she usually gives it. It actually takes a little bit of muscle to push the damn thing open and oh… that’s because every square inch of floor is covered with bouquet upon bouquet of the most beautiful flowers. 

She checks--just in case--but the dozens of little cards confirm they are all from Cat. Kara hovers over the top rather than clearing a path, but her plan to transfer some of the flowers to her desk is thwarted by the presence of box after box of European chocolates. Kara would be happy with a bag of Hershey’s Kisses, but one of the upsides of dating Cat Grant has been discovering what chocolate should really taste like, and the Swiss know a whole bunch about that it turns out. 

Well, it can’t hurt to just try one little… tray. Okay, box. Right, Kara can definitely stop after one stack of boxes. There. Totally under control. She smiles at the sheer excess of it all. For someone who “would quite like to personally re-stone St. Valentine for what this holiday has become”, Cat Grant sure brings her own brand of extra to the proceedings. 

Kara’s phone pings to remind her of the editorial meeting, and she’s out the door again with just one last praline truffle. 

***

Crashing the editorial meeting is an option, but since her return Cat has been trying more faithfully to stick to big picture and have faith in her staff. The Tribune has steadied with the constant influx of Supergirl news, and CatCo’s television coverage is both trusted and unparalleled. This is the company Cat raised it to be. 

Besides, if Kara is going to do the big surprise event, it’s far more likely to be at lunch. Cat did have Eve make a reservation at first, but then switched it out for a dinner that’s going to blow Kara’s mind. Lunch might have seemed grudging, like Cat just wanted to get it over with. 

Not that CatCo has a fixed lunch hour, and Supergirl’s big save down at the docks a little after one is definitely a factor, but by the time two o’clock rolls around, Cat is both hungry and a little furious. Has someone interfered with Kara’s grand plans? Shamed her into not following through? Worse, sabotaged them out of some kind of jealousy? God knows half this building is in love with one or both of them. 

Dispatching Eve for a lettuce wrap, which feels so last year and not at all close to what Cat wants to have in her mouth at that moment, she settles behind her desk in a mood that’s certainly approaching foul.

Lousy holiday, invention of greeting card companies just to milk the romantically-challenged of their money and dignity. Cat’s glad she doesn’t have to grin and bear some gaudy display. They’ll have dinner tonight, like any other night of the week, and act like the tasteful adults they are. Clearly all her influencing over the past three years has helped Kara evolve to a similar conclusion, and that is more than fine by Cat. 

Dave with the radioactive hair--Dave, for God’s sake--is sent a candygram by his boyfriend some time just after three. This time Cat fires him outright, no Kara to soften the blow with relocation. 

It cheers her up just a little. 

***

Kara misses most of the afternoon, but when she returns to her office the blooms have been sorted into some vases on every available surface, and well, Eve does good work. Although Kara thinks the poor girl might suffer from hay fever, so this really must have been above and beyond. 

Sitting down to write the puff piece she’s filing as part of her weekly Snapper penance, Kara opens her top drawer to grab her charger cable. Instead her hand alights on a velvet jewelry box. Okay, this is getting kind of serious. Flowers and candy are one thing, Cat doesn’t need to put time and thought into those. But jewelry for Kara? Cat already promised she would never outsource something so personal.

And okay, it’s not like a ring box or anything. No need to completely panic just yet. Still, it is a substantial package, and the velvet is the most luxurious thing Kara has ever touched. Well, apart from…

So long, rectangular… a necklace, or maybe a particularly hefty bracelet? There’s only one way to find out, and Kara opens the box with little regard for her impending deadline and the three words, total, that comprise all she’s written on the harbor development project. 

Her breath catches in her throat at the delicate silver threads that are displayed inside. Probably not silver, knowing Cat. White gold, if not platinum. The composition of the metal is the last thing Kara cares about, because between the thicker strands on either side the delicate lines and sparkling stones draw a map that maybe only Kara has imprinted on her memory.

It’s the sector of the galaxy Krypton once occupied, with its stars and moons in constellation around it. The rendering is almost flawless, and Kara traces a fingertip over it in reverence, a silent prayer to Rao fading on her tongue.

At the same time, she realizes her mistake. Slamming the small case closed, she forces herself to stick to normal speed as she sets out for Cat’s office. This can’t wait a moment later.

***

“Oh,” Cat looks up for barely a second, peering over her reading glasses. God, Kara loves those glasses on her. Any one of the twenty-three pairs stashed around her home and office. “It’s you.”

“I got your gifts,” Kara starts to explain. “All of them.”

“Well, that’s good.” Cat stares intently at her screen, but Kara can tell from her finger placement that the typing isn’t anything real. “Would be a shame for them to go to waste. If you’re just here to thank me, it can wait. We both have work to do.”

“No, you don’t understand…” Kara does something she rarely risks during office hours. She reaches for the discreet button by the door that turns Cat’s glass walls smoky and almost completely opaque. They need privacy for this. Let everyone else gossip; they already do. 

“Kara, I’m quite busy--”

“This.” Kara waves the box with the necklace in Cat’s direction. “Is the most beautiful, the most thoughtful… and for Valentine’s Day! A holiday you once compared to stomach flu!”

“Yes, well.” Cat takes her glasses off, leaning back in her chair to appraise Kara’s high spirits. Damn, it’s as sexy as ever. “I see now that you’re over it. I clearly picked the wrong year to give all things Valentine a real try.”

“But that’s just it! I was backing off because I know you hate it. I didn’t want to subject you to cute and tacky, not when you’re so classy and gorgeous and… you.”

“Well, the compliments don’t hurt,” Cat admits. “I was just trying to honor what’s important to you.”

“You did, oh you did,” Kara assures, zipping across the office and turning Cat’s chair just a little so Kara can kneel in front of it. “Will you put it on for me?”

“Here? Now?” But Cat is already accepting the box from Kara, easing the necklace out with careful fingers. The metal is cool against her skin, and Kara closes her eyes until the catch snicks closed. Leaning back just a little, Kara unbuttons the first two buttons on the plain blue Oxford she’s wearing, and lets Cat adjust the necklace until it sits just so. “Beautiful,” Cat whispers. “Just beautiful.”

Kara surges up from her knees into the kiss, pulling Cat out of her chair quite by accident, so they’re making out in mid-air over Cat’s desk. Neither one of them is complaining.

“It’s not too late,” Kara says between kisses. “I have a million plans, so many just ready to go.”

“Or we could just go to dinner,” Cat points out. “Since that’s my final gift to you today. Let’s just say a certain restaurant has flown in their founding chef especially…”

“All this and I get the best potstickers in the world, too?” Kara can hardly believe her luck. “Rao, it’s no wonder I love you.”

They both freeze at the declaration, before Cat draws her into another kiss. “Just as well I love you too, Kara. Otherwise you’d be looking pretty foolish about now.”

“Well, that’s a new thing for us,” Kara says. 

“Not really,” Cat points out. “Saying it is, but the feelings have been… well. You know.”

“I do,” Kara agrees. “What time is our reservation?”

“Not until eight,” Cat says, not needing to check since she made the reservation herself. 

Kara floats them down to the nearest long sofa. “Oh. Good. Because if we’re going to break your ‘no sex at work rule’, I really don’t want to rush it.”

“Kara…” But Cat is already unbuttoning the rest of that blue shirt for her. It’s going to be a _very_ romantic afternoon after all.


End file.
